HTF : Destiny Await's
by StrawberryLavenderCake
Summary: Splendid di temukan keadaan yang menggenaskan dan lalu kehilangan ingatan. Apa kata Kawan-kawannya? Saksikan terus di Destiny Await's! (Malas bikin summary)


**Happy Tree Friend's Destiny Await's**

**Cover Gambar Chapter ini (yang tidak ada atau nanti ada, mungkin) : Flippy yang berpakaian gaya butler sedang meletakkan kue, Chibi Splendid sedang jatuh ke atas kue, Chibi Shifty dan Lifty mencuri kepingan coklat yang ada di meja, Flaky sedang duduk sambil mengangkat cangkir teh tetapi muncul Chibi Nutty yang makan gula dadu(silakan dibayangin sendiri)**

**Judul Chapter :Hero's Panic**

**Sumary : Splendid di temukan keadaan yang menggenaskan dan lalu kehilangan ingatan. Apa kata Kawan-kawannya? Saksikan terus di Destiny Await's!**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Garing, Kerupuk(?), Basah(?), Ngompol(?), Jangan Liat belakang(?) dan PENDEK (buat Chapter pertama sih), Review dikit dijamin lama! Banyak? Dicobakan untuk cepat. **

* * *

"Minggir Minggir!"

"Cepat Cepat!"

Orang berbondong-bondong lari dan nmeminggirkan diri mereka. Walaupun ada yang sedang kritis penyakit atau luka. Tetapi ini demi hero yang sekarang keadaan lemas berbaring, Splendid.

* * *

Flippy, sahabat Splendid tang dekat kadang berantem itu tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang itu sedang membuat kue, kebetulan sudah mau matang. Rencananya dia ingin memberikannya kepada teman-temannya nanti. Tiba-tiba Cuddles buru-buru 'membunuh' pintu dapurnya, "SIALAN NGGAK TAHU ADA ORANG LAGI NARO KUE APA?!" bentak Fliqpy. Weks, saking kesalnya gara-gara kuenya nyaris jatuh berkat Cuddles membunuh pintu dapurnya seenaknya. "Flippy, sebelum.., hah, hah, hah, aku mati karena.. ngos, ngas, nos(?) kamu," Cuddles nyaris jatuh karena memaksa jantungnya untuk melakukan olahraga yang panjang. "Aku has, hos, punya berita PENTING!" Cuddles ambruk, Flippy yang sekarang tenang cepat-cepat taruh kuenya di atas meja dan mendapat Cuddles sebelum kepalanya jatuh ke lantai layaknya tentara(?). "Sebelum kamu melanjutkan, lebih baik kamu.." Kata-kata Flippy tidak di lanjut karena dipotong Cuddles yang mulai berontak layaknya bayi yang nggak mau Ibu palsu #Ditusuk.

"Nggak ini, ngas,ngos," Cuddles tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan..., "SPLENDID ADA DI RSKSH!" teriak Cuddles yang nyaris Flippy membanting kepalanya, sebelum Flippy berkata dia meletakkan kepala Cuddles ke lantai setelah itu langsung ngeloyor keluar sambil menjerit nama Sohibnya.

"SPLENNNNDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!"

* * *

RSKSH kepanjangan dari Super Hero Khusus Super Hero. Sebenarnya itu hanya ruangan yang di buat khusus Super Hero, dengar-dengar gossip tempat itu di buat untuk Superhero yang sekarat, seperti sekarang Splendid tertidur setelah operasinya. Sebelumnya tubuhnya penuh tusukan dan senjatanya masih ada di tubuhnya. Kelemahan total Splendid, Kryptonut.

Keadaanya sangat menyedihkan. Selama di operasi di sempat berontak kesakitan. Sekarang dia tertidur pulas dan tenang, masih hidup yang penting. Toothy, Giggles dan dua Kletopmaniak sedang berada di sisinya.

*BRAK!*

Terdengar pintu lagi-lagi berstatus harus di kubur di temukan dan tersangaka a.k.a Flippy ngesport jantung dan penuh keringat. "Splendid? GIMANA KEADAANNYA?!" pekik Flippy panik. "Flip, te-.." Sebelum Giggles berkata atau Toothy berkata atau atau atau juga Shifty kakak Lifty alias si Duo Kletopmaniak melanjutkan Flippy berkata lain, "JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN BERDUA LAGI YANG BIKIN RESE!" Ralat Fliqpy yang berkata lain dan sangat kasar dan sangat mentulikan telinga, "WOI, ORANG TIDUR JANGAN BIKIN RIBUT NAPA?!" bentak Lifty sambil membuat tembok di sebelahnya retak dengan sekali pukul (wow), bikin Shifty dan Flippy ato Fliqpy kicep atau spechless atau rada-rada kagum, "_Kapan kuatnya nih bocah?_" batin mereka berdiu. "ADOW TANGAN GUE!" jerit Lifty kesakitan, "_Tarik kata-kata yang tadi, deh._"

Flippy sudah rada-rada tenangan sekarang, dan siap-siap mulai mendengar kisah Shifty dan Flippy yang rupanya saksi dan membawa Splendid ke RSKSH.

* * *

**CUUUUT!**

**SUDAH BAGOS SEMUANYA x9**

**SEGMEN (Readers :"Emang ini film apa?") BERIKUTNYA AKAN LEBIH PANJANG**

**REVIEW YANG BANYAK UNTUK CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA YANG LEBUIH PANJUANG! (Lebay Mode : On)**

* * *

"Sebenarnya.." (Shifty)

"APA?!" (Flippy)

"Kamu siapa ya?" (Splendid)

"Aku itu adik angkatmu!" (OC nyasar di jelaskan chapter berikut)

* * *

**YA TERPENTING REVIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
